slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Lilliputian Isles
The Lilliputian Isles are a chain of islands off the northeast coast of Satori that were made for very small avators. The SL Wiki does not provide a lot of information, listing only Formidable as one of the islands. I have included those islands that seem to be part of the chain, have features themed for tinies, and were completed about the same time. I have included Meauxle Bureau, even though it was added later, because it seems to have been made specifically made for Linden Moles, who are represented as being short. Danu in Danu Sim: A small island with docks on both end. A gated wall extends across the southern end, and will open only when approached by a short avatar. Redoubtable Sim: Heading north, the first structure you see is a lighthouse. Although the furniture in the lighthouse seems to be sized for larger avatars, the parcel is named "Tiny Isle Quest Hub". Only wildlife here is a big insect. Intrepid: A bit further north is a small island with a ruined tower with something living there. There is a tiny-sized coracle in the water on the south side so that you can paddle over to the larger island called "Tiny Isle of Mist" - The larger island is covered with trees, and the air is full of mysterious mists, glowing orbs, and many interesting creatures. There is a mini-quest here - you have to explore everything and look for clues. Night settings recommended. Brillant Sim has an island called Fairy Grove with structures that look as if they could house small flying creatures. There are no docks on Fairy Grove but there is a waterway on the western side of the island. Genereux has a deserted village with houses that look like large vases set on their sides. There are different artifacts scattered around and a working signal fire. Glorieux is a flat island where construction equipment from the Linden Department of Public Works is parked There is also as a water tower and an empty building with corrugated aluminum siding on stilts at one side. Meauxle Bureaux was a sim created by Kaye Matzerath for the 2012 Fantasy Faire (held to raise money for the American Cancer Society). After the Faire, instead of being dismantled, Linden Lab acquired everything and moved it to its present site. What used to be shops now are set up as Linden Moles' homes and offices, and each interior is unique, and sometimes there is information about Second Life history or different LDPW projects that particular moles worked on. There are docks on two sides and a teleport to Linden Realms, as well as many amusing details. Further north Formidable has a fort built on a volcanic island. You can explore rooms full of items that appear to have been the loot of some barbaric despot, although the throne in one room has been re-sized for tinies. (tiny despot?) Watch out for booby traps! I especially enjoy firing the zap guns because you never know what is going to come out of the barrel. Impetueux has two low desert islands with a few trees and a hut. Although there is nothing there that seems to be specifically for tinies, I am including it because it seems to be part of the group. Travelling between islands is easiest by teleport, although Yavapods regularly travel past. It is also possible to sail between some of the islands, although there are two problems: some of the islands do not have docks or rezzing zones, and since the islands are near the empty void you will have to steer around some corners rather than going in a straight line.